I Know You Love Me
by Lizzielu
Summary: Just a little bit of Ron/Hermione, could be called fluff =)


Hermione sighed, as she picked up the books for her next class, Arithmency. She loved the class, yet lately it had seemed not as fun... She couldn't say why, she couldn't put her finger on it, she often felt lonely, perhaps it was because there was no Ron or Harry. She didn't know. She trotted down the stairs, her bag slung casually over her shoulder, or at least that's what she hoped it looked like, she walked down the stairs, her arm snaked around the banister. She looked down into the Gryffindor common room. On a couch directly in front of the fire sat Ron, all of her worries about Arithmency were wiped out of her head... Wait, what was she thinking, Ron AND Harry were sitting on the couch and uh, it was coincidence that she had forgotten about Arithmency. "But... how often is there a coincidence about something like that?" The little voice inside her head asked, she felt herself going red, and with a thud, she tripped and slipped down the stairs. With several deafening bangs she landed with a thud on the hard marble floor, she groaned, as she was aware that everyone was looking her way; she passed out.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione?" She heard someone calling her name, "Come on, wake up." She rolled over and opened her eyes enough to see Ron, bent over her, his presence soothed her, and she knew it was ok, he was here, she let her drowsiness over take her and she was off, floating.  
  
When Hermione woke up, it was dark out, there were two shadowy figures standing over her, and by the sound of it, they were arguing "Ron, you have to tell her, she has a right to know," one of the figures said in a fairly audible whisper, obviously annoyed, the other replied, "Harry, I never should have told you, you are going to harass me till I do it, and I never will, she doesn't feel the same way," "How do you know?" Harry questioned, "She could, she is fairly secretive," "The whole thing with Krum, come off it, she obviously likes him, I mean, she went to the Yule ball in our 4th year with him," Ron snapped, "Yes, well, times change, Ron she was 14 years old then, she is 17 now, just tell her, and if she doesn't think the same way, then so what?" Harry replied, with a slightly final tone in his voice, he obviously thought that he had won the argument, but Ron wasn't about to let him, "And so what, well Harry, I'll tell you what, ruin a friendship, do you think I could talk to her if I had said that and she didn't feel the same way? Obviously not." With that, Ron just glared at Harry and walked out, apparently fuming. From what Hermione could hear, they had been talking about her, and unless her ears had been deceiving her, Ron felt the same way.  
  
She didn't get much sleep that night, the thought that Ron liked her too was more than enough to keep her up, and when Madam Pomfrey came in to wake her up, she was already sitting up, "Well, awake already I see?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, "Oh, yes," Hermione replied, "But I just got up," "Good, well, as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly tell it, you took quite a tumble down the dormitory stairs." Then the memory of the previous afternoon came tumbling back into memory, she gasped, Oh no she though, Ron must have seen! He probably though her a barking idiot, how could she have done something so stupid, no wonder Ron didn't want to tell her that he fancied her, he probably though he would get teased for having such a mad girlfriend. She made an attempt to smile, "Yeah, my books were quite heavy," "Indeed," Madam Pomfrey scolded, "At least you weren't wearing high heels, the next person who comes in wearing heels who tumbled down the stairs, is not getting treated, those things are a health hazard!" She trotted off, mumbling most likely about the evils of high heels.  
  
That afternoon Hermione was allowed to be released from the hospital wing, although she was told to avoid most stairs and not to attend any classes. Which, as Hermione saw it, was an added bonus, as she felt she needed the rest after getting hardly any sleep. As soon as she walked out of the hospital wing, she was mobbed by Ron and Harry. "Hermione!" She heard Ron shout, as he ran up to her, "Are you ok? We were so worried," This was not usual Ron behaviour. He seemed very fake and overly excited to see her. "Alright Hermione?" Harry asked, "Yeah, both of you, I'm fine, I just fell down the stairs!" she replied, laughing. "Oh but you looked like you were dead," Ron said, "I swear, we followed you up to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey made us go, we thought that it might have been serious," Hermione continued giggling, then had a brilliant idea, "Really, that is rather strange, I could have sworn I heard you two talking last night," The colour drained out of Ron's face, and his ears went a brilliant red, "What about," he asked, in a strangled voice, "Oh, just wondering if I was ok... That sort of thing," some of Ron's colour came back in, "Oh yeah, then she kicked us out," he said, with some relief in his voice, "Oh, ok" Hermione replied, "Well, I'm not supposed to go to any classes, I guess I'll be in the common room, I supposed to avoid stairs," She said with a smile, "Oh, Ginny is there too," Ron said, she has a fever, but Madam Pomfrey said she didn't need to stay in the hospital wing, it has been fairly full, you know, people falling down stairs, that sort of stupid thing," he teased. Hermione blushed; he looked so cute when he teased her, with that dopey sort of smile, and that sweet, mocking voice, she loved everything about him. "Ron Weasly, falling down stairs is a fine excuse to go to the hospital wing!!" she snapped, but her eyes gave away that she was kidding, "I better go, I need to finish homework, see you guys later!" And with that, she walked off, "Barking mad," Harry said, "If I fell down some stairs, I would milk it for all it was worth, she is insane," he put on a high pitched voice, "I better do some homework, insane, she has a perfectly good excuse!" "Yeah well, she is okay, thank god, and bless the lord she was asleep for our conversation, I couldn't bear it if she knew, it's hard enough pretending that I think of her just as a friend, but if she knew......." Ron shuddered. "Ron you are over thinking this, it's just a crush, you know, you'll get over it!" Harry said "Yeah but, I don't think it's just a crush Harry, I think, I think.." he dropped off, "You think what..." Harry wheeled, "I think," his voice dropped off, and he seemed to gain control of himself, and he began in barely more than a whisper, "I think I love her."  
  
Hermione paused around the corner, she had heard her name, her ears perked up and she froze, she listened to Ron, when he reached the part about loving her, forgetting where she was, she swore, very loudly, and very audibly and screamed. Two figures around the corner paused, and in barely more than a whisper Ron swore, but Harry slapped him. "This is truly your chance," he said, "Stay right there, you are dead meat if you move."  
  
Hermione ran, faster than she ever had before, all the way to Gryffindor tower, she sunk down into a couch, panting, taking in all that she had just heard. So Ron didn't just like her, he loved her, she didn't know why, but she felt strange, so light and funny, so happy. And then it hit her, she loved him too, just as much, maybe even more, she was so used to denying it that it same as a shock to finally admit, even just to herself, she loved Ron Weasly! With these thoughts buzzing in her head, Hermione was totally unprepared for what came next, "Hey Hermione," a friendly voice said, "Oh, hey Ginny, sorry, you really scared me!" she said with relief in her voice, "I thought that you were just getting out of the hospital wing, normally people who are told to skip classes because they tripped down a full flight of stairs don't run into Gryffindor tower like they are running from death, who was chasing you? Not death I assume?" Ginny asked, in a manner that made her seem quite like Professor McGonagall, "Oh Gin, no one was chasing me, I was running away," And with that she spilled everything, even her crush on Ron, which Ginny dismissed with a wave of her hand, "Eh, I always thought something was going on between you two." Ginny appeared to have missed the major point, "He loves me, and I love him, now what?" she asked, close to tears. "Just tell him, in a note if you aren't brave enough to do it face to face, it's the only thing that is logical," Ginny said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world, "It's not like he is going to say that he doesn't fancy you, I mean, I did it with Harry, look where I am now, we have been together for two years, and I didn't even know that he liked me too! Trust me, even though I am a year younger than you, 16 is old enough." "Oh Ginny, thanks for all your help, I'm gonna do it face to face!" She gave Ginny a hug just as Ron and Harry walked in through the portrait hole, arguing, apparently still on the same subject, "Do it!!!" "NO," "Yes," no," yes," "no," "YES!!!" Harry finished, bellowing. "Ok you two, what are you fighting over now?" Hermione asked, "You," Harry said, "Ginny, can we talk, over there," he gestured far away from where Ron and Hermione were. Within a few minutes of what appeared to be calm conversation, Harry walked back over, "You two, over here," he barked, "Now both of you, I know you think it's easy being in between this, but it's not," seeing the look of confusion Hermione was trying to force on her face he bellowed, "No use denying it, the two of you fancy each other, or perhaps fancy is to mild a word," Hermione braced herself for what was coming next, "You two LOVE each other, don't even think about pretending it's not true, Ginny's just told me that you, Hermione told her, and I have information straight out of Ron's mouth, so don't pretend it's not true," he paused looking at them both, Ron who had just become extremely interested in the ceiling and Hermione who was mesmerized by the rug on the floor, "You two, just have a talk about this please, I can't stand anymore sneaking around, Hermione I know you heard us in the hospital wing, and in the corridor outside the hospital wing, I heard you scream, so just give it up, I will leave you two together to, ah, talk it over, Good-bye," and true to his word, he swept away apparently pleased with himself.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said in a tiny voice, "Yea," she answered in an equally small voice, "Was it true, what Harry said," it took all the courage Hermione had to say what she said next, "Yes," she said in a clear voice, "It is true," it was easier to say this once she had started, "I really do love you, not like, I love you, I always had, ever since the fourth year, and probably before that, Ron I love you more than life its self, I always will, I hope you feel the same way," and an expression the Hermione had never seen on Ron's face made its self apparent, it was the expression Hagrid got on his face when he looked at Norbert, or Madame Maxine, it was love. Hermione leaned in and kissed him, the world spun around and Hermione was left off somewhere near Pluto, a warm feeling spread from her head to her toes, and fireworks exploded, she felt Ron deepen the kiss and ever fiber of her body knew that it was true, she loved Ron Weasly, out of all the kisses she had ever had, this feeling had never come, she hoped it would never end, but it had to, and she pulled away, her eyes shining, a single tear dribbled down her cheek, Ron brushed it away a startled look upon his face, "Hermione," he whispered, "What's wrong? Why are you sad?" he looked so confused, "Ron, I'm not sad, I'm so happy I could burst," She grinned at him. That time they both leaned in for a kiss, Hermione burst inside as she was swept up again, that time when they pulled apart Ron's eyes shined dangerously, about to spill, the third time they kissed each other, they heard a cheering as they pulled apart, and looked over to see Harry and Ginny applauding, "Finally," Harry said, "I can have a normal life again, keeping all those secrets was a dangerous job, come on Ron, we have to go to potions." Ron looked at him as though he had just sprouted fangs, Hermione suddenly realized that they were the only ones in the common room, everyone else had gone to classes, "Screw potions," He said, "I have just found the love of my life, and I refuse to leave her," "Ok," Harry said wearily, "Tell that to Professor Snape," "If he asks," Ron said, "I have fallen ill," "I'm sure he will believe that," Harry grumbled, "Come on Ginny, lets leave them in peace, I'll take you to the hospital wing, maybe Madam Pomfrey will let you stay there." With that, the two of them walked out of the portrait hole holding hands.  
  
"You know, Ron, although those two are slightly batty, we owe them one thing," Hermione said, "And what is that?" Ron said, "The ability to do this." Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and looked at Ron, who had a blissful expression in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, "And that, is more than enough reason to put up with them."  
  
Da da da da.. THE END  
  
Hey thanks to all my readers out there, I hope that you like my story, I am a hopeless romantic, and I have tears in my eyes from writing the end of the story, I want someone like Ron!!!  
  
Lots of Love and Chocolate Milk,  
  
Hermione 


End file.
